Glad You Came
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: Riven messes up...again! But Musa's really mad this time. Can Riven make it up to her?...perhaps on stage? One-shot for Musa and Riven, around the song Glad You Came by The Wanted!
1. Crap

A/N I'm so upset right now, I could cry. This guy just really pissed me off and destroyed something I have been working on since school started. I guess this is good for you guys because all this rage is making me want to write this one-shot about Musa and Riven. Oh and it's 3am so sorry if this isn't very good.

Song-fic based on Glad You Came-The Wanted.

P.S Also know this is my first time doing something with Musa and Riven so go easy on me, k? :P

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club or any of the planets/realms/dimensions/ect. Or characters used here (except for 'Ratchet' who is only barley mentioned and people like that...) and I do not own Glad You Came. If I owned either...well I probably wouldn't be writing on a fan-fiction website. ^-^

"But Riven this is really important to me!" Musa whined over the phone. There was going to be a fair in Magix and Musa had been invited to sin at the concert that was starting the celebration. Of course was ecstatic but also kind of nervous. All she wanted was for him to be there for her—but when she asked he had other plans already.

"Sorry babe but I already told Ratchet I'd take his sister to back to Typhoon on my Levi." Riven sat down on his bed. He held the shoulder between his shoulder and ear as he pulled on socks over his bare feet.

"His sister? Great so you're ditching me for another girl now." Musa huffed. She didn't sound to happy.

"Ditching you? It's just a small concert Musa, geez." Riven held the phone to his ear again once his sneakers where on. He lifted his hand in a silent greeting to Helia as he entered their room. Noticing Riven on the phone, Helia didn't bother him and crossed the room to his desk where he continued to work on the new poem he was writing for Flora.

"Just a small concert? Ugh Riven! It's like you don't even know me!"

"I just don't get why I have to be there. It's not like you have to worry about being bad. I mean you're the fairy of music! You have to sing good." Riven noticed Helia shake his head and he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"I have to sing good! I don't work hard or anything. It's just magic that makes me a good musician! Without it I'd stink, right?" Riven could imagine Musa's face getting redder and he realized why Helia was shaking his head.

"No wait! Muse I didn't mean it like that! I mea—" Whatever he was going to say next was silenced by the beep that meant Musa had hung up on him. "Crap," Riven mumbled as he threw his phone across the bed. It bounced once and fell off.

"That didn't sound too good." Helia turned in his chair to face Riven.

"I can't win with her!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. Riven got off the bed and started pacing the room. "Everything I do makes her mad!"

"Well I wouldn't say _everything_..." Helia trailed off not really knowing where he was going with that thought. "To be fair you get mad at a lot of things she does."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well there was that time she talked to Richard and you got all jealous or how about when—"

"Okay I get it!" Riven glared at Helia and sat on the bed again, his head in his hands. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"It's Musa we're talking about. You guys will make up eventually. You always do."

"I don't know man, she sounded really pissed."

"You should do something to make it up to her. It has to mean something to her." Helia got up from the chair, walked over to the bed, picked up Riven's phone, and sat down.

"Like what? Write her a song?" Riven snorted. Helia just grinned at him. "Wait dude I was just kidding!"

"He's taking some girl to Typhoon instead of supporting me! He's such a jerk!" Musa shouted.

"Totally."

"We agree."

The girls had been listening to Musa complaining about Riven and watching her pace the room since she got off the phone with him.

"He has no respect for anything I do!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it quite that way, sweetie." Musa continued pacing, not seeming to have heard Flora. "I can't believe him! This concert is really important to me and he doesn't even care!"

"It's okay Muse, we'll be there for you. Who needs Riven anyway?" Stella smiled at her friend.

"I do..." Musa mumbled.

"This is pointless!" Riven chucked the pencil he was using across the room. He ran his fingers through his magenta hair, frustrated. "I've doing this for like two hours."

"Well let me see what you have so far." Helia picked up the paper Riven was using and read it to himself.

Not one to laugh at others he only responded with, "It's...uh-well its the thought that counts, right?" Riven glared at him and snatched the paper away. After ripping it into pieces he threw it in the air.

"Why am I even doing this?"

"Because you seriously pissed off your girlfriend." Helia put another piece of paper in front of Riven and retrieved the pencil. "Let me help."

"What am I going to do with this anyway? Sing it to her?" Riven thought of himself under Musa's balcony at Alfea singing to her with the boombox over his shoulder. The thought almost made him laugh aloud.

"No." Helia smiled, "You're going to sing it to everyone at the fair."

Musa nervously paced the stage behind the curtains, listening to the song she was going to sing on her ipod. She had to perform in ten minutes and Riven still wasn't there. She knows he said he was busy but part of her thought he would show up anyway. The girls and Specialists had already wished her luck and were standing front and center outside waiting for her. She should have been going on earlier but the guy in charge told her there was a last minute addition who was going to go on right before her. She pulled the curtain to the side a small bit checking out the audience once again. Stella noticed her and waved. Musa waved back, and closed the curtain. The crowd kept growing. How was she going to perform in ten minutes without Riven there?

"Musa someone wants to talk to you. They're by audio," some guy said then went back to working on the lights.

"Okay, thanks." Musa put her her ipod back in her bag and went to audio. It didn't take her long to get there.

"Helia what are you doing back here?"

"I talked to the guy in charge and he said you could watch the first act with your friends out front." He had noticed her glum expression before and was glad. This would make Riven's surprise so much better.

"Oh okay, I guess." Musa followed Helia to where the others were standing. They all talked about what they were going to do after this until Mr. Roscoe, the man in charge, stepped out on stage.

"Good afternoon everyone! Is everyone ready for a great time!" The crowd cheered in response. "First off we have a young man who's going to start the show by singing a special song for a special girl!" The crowd "aww'd" and Stella exclaimed, "That's so sweet! Why don't you do that Brandon!"

"Uhh..." Brandon stammered. The others laughed but were quickly silenced by the magenta headed Specialist on stage.

"Is that...Riven!?" Nabu shouted.

"Yup." Helia was grinning.

Once Musa got over the shock of seeing Riven she was mad at him for being here when he said he was busy, then she was confused as to why he was on stage, and then she was struck with shock once more when she realized he would be singing..._for her_.

Riven was nervous. Extremely nervous. He couldn't believe Helia had actually gotten him here and managed to get him on stage. He was still taking Ratchet's sister to Typhoon, it just be dark by the time they got there. He had been pacing for what seemed like forever, when the announcer guy finally told him to go on stage. He almost didn't go, but then he remember how mad Musa had been and Riven knew he had to do this.

When he was actually standing on the stage, he saw Musa and couldn't help but grin at her expression. That's when everything seemed so much easier and he knew he could do this. He could do this just for _his_ musical fairy.

He walked up to the mic and spoke loud and clear, his eyes never leaving her midnight blue ones.

"I wrote this song my _hardworking_, talented girlfriend Musa!" Since Musa was conviently in front of the stage (obviously also planned) Riven walked up to the front, took her hand in his and dragged her up there with him. She still seemed to be in a state of shock but managed to smile at him. Riven started to sing—and surprising he was not bad at all.

Glad You Came-The Wanted

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

As the music died down, Riven caressed Musa's cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I know I was a jerk to you yesterday. I was an idiot for what I said. You are the most beautiful, talented, magical, breathtaking, girl I know. I can't imagine ever being with anyone else because you're the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I seriously don't know what I would do if I had never met you, you really have changed me for the better. I know there are bound to be many many other fights with us but I promise to never let them actually come between us. I love you Musa more than anything in all the dimensions!" He said everything, still over the mic. If they were took look over they would see even the Specialists tearing up.

"Oh Riven..." Musa was at a complete loss for words. What could she say? Only one thing, "I love you too, Riven."

A/N How was it? I actually like it and I hardly like what I write :) It is now 5am and I'm not as upset as when I started so I guess this helped. And talking to my friends too. Gotta love my friends :D AND GREAT NEWS GUYS. While writing this I decided to actually do something fast about my laptop...and...I'LL BE GETTING A NEW ONE IN A FEW WEEKS! :D That means updates for for My Hero and Next Generation :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D so that defiantly makes me feel much better too :)


	2. Author'sNote

This is not a new chapter sorry :P Just wanted to say sorry about the typos o-O I should not write at that time ever again xD Also I hever no idea why the word Magix came out like a link o-o I didn't do anything special to the word or anything so sorry about that. Does anyone know why it did that?

-Ash ;D


End file.
